goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Minami Get in Trouble with Alex Kimble's friends
Luna Minami Get in Trouble with Alex Kimble's friends is a grounded video and transcript created by Alex Kimble aka Alex the TD Guy, published on October 23rd 2018 Cast * Alex Kimble-Paul, Kidaroo * Denise Kimble-Julie * Gwen-Kate * Popeye the Sailor-David/Evil Genius/Zack * Slippy V-Professor * Cyborg-Diesel * Justin Schick-Dallas * Luna Minami-Kimberly Transcript * Luna: Ha ha, I just updated the Alex Kimble's respective own Ivy Smith gets grounded so Alex will have a look. * Denise Kimble: Um, Alex, can you please come here? * Alex Kimble: What is it, sis? * Denise Kimble: There must be a mistake, don't you see that Luna Minami brainwashed you make videos out of you to use Ivy's evil clone. JessicaFin23 have already said that videos out of fictional characters like me are not allowed, because that is considered cyberbullying to the people. * Alex Kimble: You're right, I might redo my Ivy gets grounded videos and the rest of the videos, so Sarah West is continuing to make Luna Minami gets grounded series again and help my friends stronger. * Denise Kimble: Good, I'm going to get the rest to come upstairs. * Luna Minami: Uh oh, what are you doing? Are you forcing your sister Denise Kimble to watch The Save-Ums? * Alex Kimble: (Kidaroo's voice) NO, WE'RE NOT HAPPY WITH YOU FOR TRICKING ME AND MY FRIENDS TO MAKE MY OWN RESPECTIVE IVY GETS GROUNDED SERIES FOR USING HER EVIL CLONE. WHY? * Luna Minami: Why? * Alex Kimble: (Kidaroo's voice) BECAUSE MY FRIENDS WOULD'VE JUST CHANGE THEM TO MY VIDEOS AND THAT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU. ALSO, IVY VOICED IS DESERVE TO BE HERSELF, NOT EMMA, AND NOW YOU RUINED IT, BECAUSE I NEED MULTIVERSE SECURITY. * Luna Minami: Oh come on, I just want to update on your video pages for some feedback. * Denise Kimble: It doesn't matter. Also, how dare you to made a grounded video out of me and then being attack by The Save-Ums with the chainsaws. And also you made another grounded video out of me and then being attack by The Save-Ums again and this time, dressing up as The Save-Ums Rangers. * Gwen: I agree with Denise Kimble. Now we will make you watch Sophie the Otter's favorite shows, Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PJ's favorite shows and movies and Sarah West's favorite cartoons and movies instead of The Save Ums. Also you will be forced to watch my show, Total Drama. * Popeye the Sailor: I agree with Gwen from Total Drama. * Luna Minami: No, I really hate Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō! Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World of Wow, PB&J Otter, Maple Town, The Get Along Gang, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Adventures of the Little Koala, PBS Kids shows, Disney Junior shows, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Onegai My Melody, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Land Before Time, The Great Mouse Detective, The Lion King, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast and Total Drama. Those shows and movies are very stupid. I wish you all dead by The King of the Monsters. * Slippy V: Luna how dare you wishing us to be dead by The King of the Monsters. You are not funny. * Cyborg: That's right, because you've brainwashed me to make those terrible videos out of Stephanie Garvin gets grounded series on my pages. You can only watch Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō! Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World of Wow, PB&J Otter, Maple Town, The Get Along Gang, Sylvanian Families, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Adventures of the Little Koala and all PBS Kids and Disney Junior shows along with cartoons and movies that Sarah West likes such as Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Onegai My Melody, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Land Before Time, The Great Mouse Detective, The Lion King, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast and Total Drama Island instead of The Save Ums. * Justin Schick: I agree with Cyborg from the Teen Titans. We are all done with you, and that's final! * Gwen: Now come with me, you are going to my house. Now get in my car you Brazilian brat. * (Gwen's car drives away) * Luna Minami: No (x16). turn the car around, I want to go home or find a resting place? * Gwen: Never. You will go to my house and you will stay there forever. And I am not take you home or find a resting place, your the worst than alexkimblepoopy. * Luna Minami: Wait, who's is alexkimblepoopy? * Gwen: Long story. * Text: When they got there * Luna Minami: You will stay in my room forever. I'm going to watch Total Drama Island in the living room but for now, start watching Sophie the Otter's favorite shows, Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PJ's favorite shows, Total Drama Island and movies and Sarah West's favorite cartoons and movies right now. Category:2018 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Alex Kimble